Crystalline Hearts
by xAdaxWongx
Summary: Small chapters dedicated to the destined couples of Fruits Basket! Kyo and Tohru, Rin and Haru, maybe even a surprise chapter with Shigure!
1. Umeboshi

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket! All right belong to the owner and creator of Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya  
_

_No where on earth I would rather be_

_This chapter is dedicated to Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda  
_

The locker swung open with a residual tone of metal against metal, allowing the sound to ring through the now empty hallways. Tohru was never late for class; it was not a habit of hers to be late for mathematics or any class for that matter. Digging through the metal contraption, the young student felt her heart race as she searched for her notebook, worried that she had left it at the Shigure's residence.

Pushing aside a rather large book, Tohru's cerulean eyes found their prize, a navy blue notebook labeled with the characters for her mathematics course.

"Oh goodness," she began, her heart racing, fingers stumbling to stuff the contents into her satchel. Chocolate locks fell before her face like a curtain, sweat beginning to form upon her brow. An overly loud 'thump' of metal caused Tohru to jump out of her skin, heart racing, and eyes wide from the sudden sound. Her gaze, now fixed upon the locker beside her, was stupefied to see the form of Kyo Sohma beside her. Adorned in the usual high school attire, Tohru noticed the vibrancy of his sunset locks, tossed casually aside from amber eyes. Further attention was brought to what had caused such a startling sound; Kyo's arm was rested against the adjacent locker.

"Kyo-kun, you scared me," Tohru began, smiling weakly, hoping that her nervousness would not peek through. She was already late for class and her recent plots to break the Sohma curse was keeping her busy.

"You left the house rather quickly this morning, and in your rush, you forgot this." Kyo held out an opaque paper bag holding the familiar contents of Tohru's lunch. The heat rose to Tohru's face and she was sure her cheeks had turned scarlet. Tossing her the bag, Kyo shook his head, a rather disdainful look gracing his features. Catching the lunch rather awkwardly, Tohru stuffed it within her satchel, bowing graciously to Kyo.

"Arigato Kyo-kun!" She called, bowing once more. As she began to rose, she felt a weight upon her head, eyes widening. Kyo's hand was resting upon her head, such a reassuring, strong weight. Tohru could smell the faint aroma of orchids upon his school uniform, a pleasant smell. It was the smell of home, of Shigure's house.

"Why can't you be more attentive, slow down once and a while." Kyo began, gazing down at the bent form of Tohru, realizing that he held her head, preventing any sort of movement from the young woman. Nimble fingers began to pull away, though one caught a silken chocolate lock, letting it run across his palm before releasing his grip upon Tohru's head.

Rising slowly, Tohru regarded Kyo; lips parted slightly, eyes shifting with bewilderment. _  
His kindness, why did he care for her? Perhaps it was from that day, when feelings were shared, bodies pressed lightly together only for a fleeting moment. How could Tohru forget something so quick, so memorable? _

"Alright, Kyo-kun, I will try!" Tohru resolved, beaming up at him. Their eyes met, amber mixing with cerulean, captivating each other in a rush. Kyo's eyes were softened, the color of warm honey, and yet, scarlet touched his cheeks and the warmth was shattered. Pressing a fist to her forehead lightly, Kyo shook his head, sending orange locks into his eyes.

"Fine," Kyo began, turning his head away from the young woman before him. It was as though he could not find the words, they would dance across his lips, rising on the tip of his tongue, though would not be said. Tohru beamed still and in an instant, grabbed his hand with her own, lifting his from her forehead to rest by his side. Such a gesture left Kyo in surprise, so much that his amber eyes reflected his bewilderment.

"Oi! I am late, gomen, gomenasai!!" Tohru called, running from where she stood down the hallway, waving widely to Kyo as she ran. Kyo stood, stupefied, she had touched him again. Much like that rainy day when the heavens cried for them. Those tears falling as they embraced for the first time. Shaking the memory from his head, Kyo turned on his heel, heading in the opposite direction.

_Author's Note:_

_Just a small story between Tohru and Kyo-kun! I am planning to make a compilation of little love stories between different characters! Such as (Kyo and Tohru, Haru and Rin, etc.)_

_I was even thinking of venturing to doing a slight relationship with Shigure (though I may need your help of who to pair him with!)_

_Lastly, along with this…I am planning a full blown fic!_

_Arigato for reading!_


	2. Black and White

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket! All right belong to the owner and creator of Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya_

_This chapter is dedicated to Haru Sohma and Rin Sohma  
_

_Part 1_

Silence hung like a thick blanket in the air, only the sound of ruffling fabric could be heard, following by the angelic ping of wind chimes, resounding some where on the Sohma grounds. Rin's head lifted, obsidian locks falling down her shoulders like a veil, shining in the spring light. Footsteps, had she really heard them, trotting across the grass, disturbing the pebbles that lined the walkway. Alas, Rin turned her gaze from the window that she had been presently dressing aside. The zipper upon her knee length boots snapped pleasantly to the top, allowing Rin to straighten.

Turning towards the neatened bedspread, Rin's dark eyes focused on the sky blue material, as though the clues to her life were written plainly there. Thoughts snapped to Hatsuharu, his lean slender frame adorned in fine materials of silver and black. His hair, wisps of alabaster and ebony mixed together like the feathers of a foreign bird. How often did she dream of him, those arms wrapped around her body?

"Baka," a voice like a distant melody escaped her scarlet lips, pursed in an unsatisfied fashion. There was no use believing in her dreams, they were fantasies, tricks her mind played.

"Who is the fool, Rin?" Eyes widened, Rin couldn't bear to turn her head, and it was another trick, a reverie. Though the voice, deep and charismatic, the only voice that could consol her.

With a slow turn of her head, lengthy obsidian strands fell across her cheeks, lining the very frame of her delicate face.

Standing in the doorframe to Rin's quarters, framed by the golden sunlight, stood Haru Sohma. Rin's eyes widened at the sight of him, one gloved hand leaning against the wooden frame, the other limp by his side. His footfalls were familiar, like a song that Rin once knew, thumping against the wood, stopping shy of where she stood.

"It's not important," Rin began, arching her head slightly so that she could steal a glance of his eyes. They were soft, holding the remnants of compassion and trust. Turning her head away, a gloved finger captured her chin, arching it toward the form that graced her presence.

"Obviously it is, I know you Rin, and you don't just spout out insults, unless deserved." Haru's voice was soft, like the sound of satin against the flesh. Closing darkened eyes, Rin felt her own lashes caress her skin gently.

_He knew her so well, he cared for her unconditionally._

_Rain pelted the roof of the hospital, sounding as though thousands of tiny men were marching to battle. A small child arched her head towards the ceiling, wondering just why the rain was so heavy, why the sky had to cry. Was it disappointed in her as well? The sheets that lined the hospital bed were scratchy, nothing like the ones that lined her own comfy bed that lay in her room. A dull blue covered the walls, giving no light to the already dimly lit room. _

_The door opened and Rin's tiny head turned in the direction of the sound, her bird like voice chirped as the tears collected in her hazel eyes._

"_Mommy," the child began, reaching one delicate hand towards the door, though, her call was in vain, her heart sinking within her chest. Her mother was not coming; her family didn't love her anymore. _

"_Rin," A chipper voice called, issued forth from a young boy adorned in a t-shirt and faded jeans. Rin dropped her hand, letting the tears course down her fragile cheeks, leaving two neat stains down porcelain skin. _

"_Why did you come, no one wants to see me." Rin began, her voice broken. Like a baby bird, Rin had begun to fly, though she fell, landing upon her own bed of grass. _

"_I want to see you, Rin." _

_But unlike a baby bird, the mother never returned to bring it back to the nest._

"Where did you go?" Haru asked, peering into her now open hazel eyes, watching as the tears gathered. She was no longer the injured baby bird; she had learned to fly despite those around her. She was a beautiful fledgling with obsidian feathers and piercing eyes. Seeing her tears, Haru had nothing more to say and neither did she. Sturdy arms fastened themselves around her shoulders, pulling Rin close.

"You don't have to act so strong all the time," Haru began, whispering the words so very close to her ear, feeling silken strands of ebony rub against the subtle curve of his jaw. "Let me be there for you." Rin wanted so desperately to pull from his grasp and dry away her shameful tears, though, part of her warned against it.

"Haru…" It was all Rin could manage for she found herself limp in Haru's arms, everything around her fading to black.

_Authors Note _

_Part 1!! I didn't want to make it too long or too rushed so…Rin and Haru have a two part story!_

_Enjoy! _


End file.
